Five Nights at Tubbyland Wiki:Chat/Logs/25 January 2016
11:52 ANNNNNNNNNND IIIIIII HOLY SHIT 11:52 WILL ALWAYS WANT YOU I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY DONE THIS TO ME 11:52 Jaintrain pls 11:53 k 11:53 there mike 11:53 hope your fucking happy 11:53 ? 11:53 uhh 11:53 lemme refresh 11:53 cuz i'm confused 11:54 I got no pm bw 11:54 *btw 11:55 i fucking am sick of this 11:55 Told you. 11:55 i get hated on for playing FNAF world 11:55 I told you you didn't want to know. 11:56 I'm not really that upset ya know... 11:56 I am. 11:56 I feel....very bad...for you... 11:56 Pig pls 11:56 I didn't really want sympathy but thanks. 11:56 don't pm me 11:56 and ask 11:56 I'm nto telling 11:56 *not 11:57 Guys 11:57 What 11:57 for Christi sale go into pm 11:57 *sake 11:57 I did 11:57 I did what he wanted 11:57 I mean you and Mike 11:57 Pig 11:57 YOU asked me 11:57 what she said 11:57 I'm no 11:57 telling 11:57 *not 11:58 can this soap opera fucking stop? 11:59 There isn't even a fucking soap opera. 11:59 Mike asked me. 11:59 wouldnt let it go 11:59 i told him 11:59 end of fucking story 11:59 Ugh kILL ME NOW 11:59 I didn't mean to upset you....I was just asking 11:59 mike 11:59 when someone tells you to stop you stop 03:23 Tuparman 03:23 wtd 03:23 *Wtf 03:24 whut 03:24 the home 03:24 Five Nights at Tubbyland Wiki 03:26 when i pressed edit it came back 03:29 oh? 03:29 Hello 03:29 hillo 03:29 hi 03:30 finished up the map for Japed Week .3. 03:30 wtf 03:30 is a Japed 03:30 Week 03:30 h0ttest 03:30 a game he is working on 03:33 okay 03:33 I wonder when the trailer is going to be out 03:33 ehhhh 03:34 ? 03:45 Hey guys 03:46 What if the Crit that comes on this wiki isn't really Crit and is really an imposter 03:47 @Green 03:47 that makes me question myself 03:47 lol 03:47 but 03:47 if he was an a imposter 03:47 then how did he model 03:47 those OCs? 03:47 as proof I'll put the original next to thomas the tank engine 03:48 but Crit 03:48 how can u be na impostor 03:48 if u modeled those ocs 03:48 *imposter 03:49 https://i.gyazo.com/b107af2d7be6140a1c1142eb7c9e1189.gif anyways 03:49 noice 03:49 wait 03:49 waaiit wait wait 03:49 why do you have a model 03:49 of Thomas 03:50 long story 03:50 lol 03:50 You can't be MLG if you don't have a thomas model 03:51 exactly 03:51 totally the reason hehehhehehhehhhhhh...... 03:52 thomas y 03:53 I finished Omega Flowey but I'm too fuckin lazy to do the textures 03:53 uw0t 03:54 link 03:54 https://i.gyazo.com/462ebe3eab88d73dcc1565f3add1587a.png 03:54 Holy shit 03:54 DO IT 03:54 JUST 03:54 DO IT 03:54 YESTERDAY YOU SAID TOMORROW 03:54 SO JUST 03:54 DO IT 03:54 MAKE YOUR DREAMS COME TRUE 03:55 DON'T LET YUOR DREAMS BE DREAMS JUST DO IT! 03:55 k 03:55 looks n0ice 03:55 holy fuck Crit 03:55 https://embed.gyazo.com/462ebe3eab88d73dcc1565f3add1587a.png 03:55 But I don't see any hands 03:55 that 03:55 is 03:55 fucking 03:55 big 03:55 oh god 03:55 inb4 that's what she said 03:56 Oh and Crit 03:56 You forgot the Dials on your Mettaton model 03:56 I added them after I put up that gif 03:56 o 09:44 dead 09:51 ... 09:51 chat 09:51 is 09:54 a thing. 09:56 * ThePaupepa waits to someone talk. 09:57 * ThePaupepa is waiting to PTLD to appear. 09:59 * ThePaupepa hugs Mike. 10:02 i am about to hate myself 10:02 good 10:02 next time 10:02 don't tell me what the fuck to be 10:02 no. 10:02 im about to try 10:02 TNAR 10:03 didn't you say you can't rub it 10:03 RUN RUN 10:03 I am baCK 10:03 hel- ...\ 10:03 >\ 10:03 '? 10:04 im about to have a bad time on tnar 10:04 k? 10:10 Reaper's first attack on Phantom BB, instantly kills. 10:10 Dayum. 10:11 it looks decent but 10:11 not good enough to be on page 1 10:11 "Do you guys like tea" 10:11 "YES!" "YES!" "YES!" 10:11 "What` kind?" 10:11 "THE SALTIEST, HOS TALKIN BOUT WE-" 10:11 "No, actual tea." 10:14 * ThePaupepa gives to Snow a pie. 10:16 ey bbys 10:17 is deed 10:17 hi 10:18 * ThePaupepa throws a (donger schlonger) at Tuparman. 10:18 * Tuparman catches dong 10:19 * ThePaupepa throws 2 (fucking no no) at Tuparman. 10:20 * Tuparman eats the No-Nos 10:20 * ThePaupepa throws 100000000 (fucking no no) at Tuparman. 10:20 * Tuparman passes them back 10:21 * ThePaupepa explodes all the No-Nos. 10:21 * ThePaupepa throws 100 (yes-yes) at Tuparman. 10:22 * Tuparman catches Yes-Yeses and stacks them on top of each other 10:22 * ThePaupepa throws 100 (tracktor) at Tuparman. 10:23 * Tuparman throws TRACKTERs into (Fredbear's anushole) 10:24 * ThePaupepa throws a clone of himself at Tuparman. 10:24 * Tuparman catches Tuparman then throws Tuparman 10:25 * ThePaupepa throws 1000000 hostile (donger schlonger) at Tuparman. 10:25 * Dragonmasterdrago302 destroys (donger schlonger) 10:26 * ThePaupepa throe 10:26 * ThePaupepa throws bombs to everywhere. 10:26 * Tuparman touches it 10:27 *The bomb explodes* 10:28 hoi 10:29 hoivs 10:30 Hello 10:31 I'm gonna go noscope Tomy 10:32 lol 10:32 He's playing garry;s mode 10:33 TomyThoMolon 10:34 k 10:34 Hello 10:34 that moment when Chat isn't actually ded and it just freezes and you have to refresh 10:35 ^ 10:37 shit 10:37 fnaf world froze 10:37 Hey,TrueCobalion. 10:37 hey 10:37 Who are your party members in FNaF World? 10:39 Mine are Springtrap,Crying Child,Endo 02 and Nightmare Bonnie. 10:40 S*it,my chat froze- 10:40 Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, BB, Withered Freddy, Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie, Mangle. 10:40 Yeah I didn't edit my party that much yet 10:41 Ph. 10:41 Oh. 10:41 I recently unlocked RWQFSFASXC. 10:42 So I went in the glitch world 10:42 Got Endo-02 10:42 Was a very hard thing,because i didn't know that RWQ appears in the Glitch World. 10:42 Nearly got my ass kicked by the glitch enemies 10:42 Me too. 10:43 ._. 10:44 http://prntscr.com/9utxv4 10:47 http://prntscr.com/9utz3v this is actually in game 10:47 Dang... 10:49 Having the shield makes the glitch enemies less of a pain. 10:45 Where Funtime Foxy appears? 10:45 Trying to trigger the yellow bird 10:46 Oh. 10:46 * ThePaupepa gives to TrueCobalion a Foxy plush. 10:47 http://prntscr.com/9utz3v this is actually in game 10:47 Dang... 10:47 How many times will you do it? 10:49 Having the shield makes the glitch enemies less of a pain. 10:50 But it doesn't make the 4th wall any less threatening, since it kills 3 or all your party 10:50 yea 10:53 Destroyed Phantom Marionette 10:55 http://prntscr.com/9uu2uz 10:55 From what I've seen 10:56 The >>>>>> can use Snowball 10:58 Hello 10:58 test 10:58 Hi 11:01 Just got my first nightmare character (Nightmare Chica) 11:04 http://tuparman.deviantart.com/art/Timmy-Tanchimp-WIP-Body-Render-586728551 i made a thing 11:05 http://prntscr.com/9uu732 rip me 11:06 gtg 11:06 @Tupar who is Timmy Tanchimp? 11:06 bai 11:10 Chat is dying. 11:10 PLZ PTLD COME HERE!!! 2016 01 25